


The Bet

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Cussing, Drama, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino Aburame is horny. Most of Konoha is bothered by his kikaichū which makes dating difficult. When he sees Kankurō arrive from Suna, his insects begin to crave the never forgotten flavor of Kankurō's chakra. They aren't the only ones craving something from the puppetmaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Shino Aburame sat silently beneath a large tree in the small patch of woodland near one of the less used training grounds. That the trees were still standing was proof enough of that. He liked the silence of nature—the sound of the wind rustling and the buzzing of insects. It was a perfect place to decompress after a difficult mission or to simply find solace. Only a few shinobi knew it as one of his favorite haunts outside of his family complex. It was his own little retreat.

He closed his eyes and relaxed to the ever present hum of his kikaichū. The sound was a comfort to him. The bugs could sense the world around him, including approaching chakra. He could understand them, not in the way he could speak with humans. It was more basic that such. His desires manifested themselves in chemical flow through his body and the kikaichū deciphered. In a way, it was like speaking to them, only it wasn't. They made their desires known in the tone of their hums and chemical releases. A constant, soothing thrill spoke of their contentment. The tone changed, such as in battle when a sort of urgent buzz roared through him.

The downside of his desires being answered by the kikaichū was that strong emotions could be misinterpreted. Everyone in his family was taught from a young age to keep their emotions in strict control. Oft times it made the Aburame clan seem frightening, particular so since they tended to hide their bodies beneath thick clothing and sunglasses.

He chuckled mirthlessly. His body was riddled with tiny holes so to allow his kikaichū routes to the outside world. Such things were found distasteful by others, including other shinobi. The thought of being infested by bugs was disturbing to even the stoutest of warriors, so for someone to live as such willingly was bothering to many. It was best to keep their bodies hidden away and avoid stares. If no one could see the small holes, then they would not need to think about what sort of disgusting creatures crawled through his body.

It made dating a bit of a challenge. He had long since told Kiba to stop setting him up. Even when out with other shinobi, he could feel their eyes on him—searching for the holes and waiting for a bug to crawl out. They might not say so, but he knew there was a hint of revulsion in them. It was one reason his clan was so small. Finding a partner was not the easiest chore. Unlike the Uchiha clan, the Aburame rarely married within themselves. Inbreeding could cause problems down the line and with their clan being on the small side, he could understand it. Their skills were not limited by bloodline but rather with the acceptance of the insects introduced into their bodies at young ages.

Still, he was lonely...and horny. Solo masturbation was not the ideal answer. The pleasure was fleeting and made his solitary life all the more evident. And whores were out of the question. The bugs and diseases they carried were enough of a deterrent for him. Treating members of the Aburame clan was difficult, because of the symbiotic relationship they had with their insects. Medicines killed the diseases, and their insects.

Lifting a hand, he stared at the callouses before urging out a few of his bugs and sent them over the village. They would transmit back to the hive in his body and then their findings would be relayed to him. It was a bit of a challenge to decode, something that required years of training and experience. He did not speak bug, only translated as best he could.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to doze to the soothing hum of contentment being purred through his body. He was nearly to a state of complete relaxation when his bugs began to buzz excitedly. His eyes fluttered open behind the dark glasses he wore and he frowned as he struggled to understand the change in them. They were practically urging him to his feet and if they could, he was likely they would have picked his body up and flown it to the desired destination.

He frowned and stood in a slow and careful motion, despite the urge of his kikaichū to rush. He had not seen them so wound up in a long time, not like this. They responded to him rather than others. The only thing to cause such excitement in them was the promise of chakra. The individual chakra from people was different. He never actually tasted it, but he knew that certain chakra pleased his kikaichū more than others.

The buzzing in his entire body was becoming annoying. He could force them to quiet down, but in the end, it was simply easier to follow their lead. But, he made it known in his slow strides that he would not be rushed. He was the host and that allowed him certain benefits.

The discontent of the buzzing increased at his slow pace, something he refused to alter. He rolled his eyes as they transmitted their desire along with the direction of the target. He knew whatever had caught his kikaichū's attention was moving. The pace was just as leisurely as his own, so he was not worried. His insects would not allow their target to disappear.

It was only when he was nearly to the Hokage's tower that he sped up and moved to the rooftops. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he wanted to see just what had his insects all abuzz.

A long jump over the gap of an alleyway soon found him staring down with surprise. He was used to seeing the eldest of the Suna siblings. Temari acted as an ambassator between their villages. But, the middle sibling was seldom seen outside of the Kazekage's company, which meant he rarely left Suna.

Now, he really was curious.

oOo

Kankurō glanced around the streets as he strolled down them with his sister. It had been quite a while since he had visited Konohagakure. In general, he rarely left Gaara's side. He was a bit nervous about doing so this time, but when he had received word from Sakura Haruno concerning poisons, he had given in and requested permission from his brother to travel to Konoha with Temari. He owed a lot to Sakura. He would not be alive if not for her skill with poisons and creating antidotes to combat them.

And, it wasn't like Gaara couldn't take care of himself. With each passing day, the Kazekage grew more powerful. If someone was going to take down Gaara, it was highly unlikely that his being there would stop it. On some levels it annoyed him at his younger sibling having surpassed him in skill, even if their talents were in different aspects of ninjutsu.

"Hurry up, you lay about."

He was almost tempted to slow his pace even more, if for no other reason than to piss Temari off. She had been a complete bitch throughout the entire trip. They had made the trip in far less time because of her desire to arrive. It was no secret for her reason in doing so.

"At least I don't have a boyfriend who would probably fall asleep during sex," he said, a bit more louder than necessary and the blush flooding his sister's cheeks was reward enough.

Her massive fan swiped at him and only a lifetime of dodging the thing had saved him from flying across the length of the square outside of the Hokage Tower. "Hey! It's the truth."

"Show's what you know," she hissed upon taking another futile swipe. "Shikamaru is an amazing lover, best I've ever had."

"Then, it's a shame you're my sister, because I'd bet you a week's salary that I'm the better lover."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste and scowled at him. "That's disgusting. I don't even want to think about you having sex."

Kankurō barked out a laugh and adjusted the large scroll he carried on his back. Damn, he loved busting her chops about being with Shikamaru Nara, particularly so when she forced him to travel at far too rapid speed considering there was no immediate need to rush. He had to get something out it. As lovely as Sakura Haruno was, he was not in any particular rush to see her.

Another bug flew in his face and he swatted at it in annoyance. Ever since he had passed through the gates of the village, the damn bugs had been on him as if he had stripped naked and coated his body in sugar water. "Fucking bugs," he snarled and swatted at the insects again.

"Haha, I wonder what that means if the bugs like you so much."

"Shut the hell up," he said with a scowl. "I don't remember Fire Country having so many damn bugs."

"I'm not having any issue with bugs," she said in a holier than thou tone. "It must be the smell that is drawing them in."

"Yeah, I guess you stink so they don't want to be around you." He shifted on the balls of his feet in preparation for another attack when Sakura, accompanied by Shikamaru exited the tower. Upon seeing Shikamaru, Temari turned into a different person. It was almost sickening to see. His sister actually turned into a girl, blushing and smiling. That shit was creepier than when she was pissed off at him for forgetting to eat because he was too busy with his puppets.

"Temari, it's nice to see you again," said Sakura with a smile. "Kankurō, I'm glad you were able to come."

"There is a lot our villages can teach each other," said Temari mildly.

Kankurō snorted under his breath. Yeah, teach each other the various fucking methods of their villages.

Temari shot him a look that warned him to behave himself. Not that he would. He liked freedom and would do as he pleased, but he wouldn't fuck with her too much during this trip. It was as much a vacation from his duties as it was a chance to view the poisons Sakura Haruno had created as well as share his for her antidote library.

The insects buzzed in his face again and again, he swatted at him. Where the fuck were all the bugs coming from? He knew for a fact that the last time he had come to Konoha, he had not been swarmed like flies to a rotting corpse.

"Why don't we go in and you can present yourselves to Lady Tsunade?" said Sakura pleasantly.

That sounded fan-fucking-tastic to him. Inside, he would be free of the damn bugs. They were really starting to piss him off.

He moved to follow Sakura and Shikamaru, his sandals stirring up dust when he caught sight of someone out of the corner of his eye. He turned and glanced at the man, nearly every part of him covered. A familiar bell chimed in his head and he frowned. Where the hell had he seen this guy before...and how could he stand to wear that thick coat in the heat? Fire Country possessed a humid sort of heat, unlike the dry heat of Suna. His clothes covered almost all of his body, but were designed to promote the circulation of air so to keep him from becoming over-heated in the desert. This guy was dressed for winter cold.

He was about to walk over and ask why the hell he was watching him so intently when Sakura walked over and tugged at his arm, breaking his train of thought. "Come on. It's best not to keep Lady Tsunade waiting. Trust me on this."

He allowed himself to be pulled into the building, but the man he'd seen was still firmly implanted in his mind. Damn, but Konohagakure was full of weirdoes.

oOo

Shino stared intently at the Suna shinobi. He knew that one. Kankurō of the Sand. He was the brother of the Kazekage, but most importantly, he was the one with whom he had battled all those years ago during his first attempt at the chunin exams. A puppet master and long range fighter just like himself. Their fighting styles were different and yet held a breath of similarity. Both preferred to fight at a distance, using their chakra to control rather than go in close—Kankurō with his puppets and him with his insects.

The insects inside him intensified their humming and he shivered at the flood of input. He moved to a nearby bench and settled in the shade while still watching the door to the tower. Unlike his kikaichū, he was patient and would wait until Kankurō of the Sand exited the building. His insects wanted to taste that chakra again and he wanted to test himself against him. His skills had grown in great leaps since the Fourth Shinobi War.

Nearly an hour passed before he saw Kankurō exit with Temari and Shikamaru. Their words were too low for him to understand, but he was not surprised to see them part ways. He did not need Kiba's sense of smell in order to know Shikamaru and Temari were heading off to fuck. Their lust was practically rolling off of them and he felt a rush of bitterness at how easily they sated each other's needs while he had little more than his hand as comfort.

He might have allowed himself to wallow in his lot had his attention not been diverted by Kankurō. His insects never allowed him to forget and he was struggling as much as one of his level could. They really wanted that chakra. An idea formed in his mind and he picked up the pace, not surprised to feel the pleasure in his kikaichū the closer he came to his target. His plan for the other shinobi was not something he would do, but something about him intrigued both him and his insects.

He was almost within range of touching Kankurō when he was startled to have the man whirl on the balls of his feet and place a firmly clasped kunai at his throat. The move was flawlessly executed and he felt a surprising rush of blood to his groin at act.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you following me?"

"You don't remember me?"

Kankurō frowned and narrowed his eyes before realization spread across his face. "Ah, you're that kid...the bug user from the chunin exams."

He felt a rush of satisfaction at being remembered. That idiot, Naruto, had not even remembered him and they had attended the academy together. But Kankurō was not Naruto. He remembered him and the deadly battled they had waged against each other—one where he nearly died from the poison injected into him. If not for his father's insects, he very well might have.

"Glad to see you're up and about. It's been a while, hasn't it? During the war, I think I saw you once or twice on the battlefield, but with all that covering, it's hard to say. Did you want something?" Kankurō withdrew the kunai from his neck, but kept it in hand as any good shinobi would do when faced with the uncertainty of another shinobi—even an ally.

Shino winced internally at the memory of the war. Just as with all wars, the line between enemies and friends became blurred. Obito had drawn the shinobi world into chaos, yet all along it was Madara Uchiha pulling the strings. The losses for all were steep and the prize for coming out the victor sadly lacking.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to tell me why you're following me?"

"I was simply wondering if you would care to have a rematch...not with the same stakes, of course."

"Rematch?" Kankurō frowned and cocked his head. "Are you still holding a grudge? It wasn't personal...and you beat my ass pretty good back then. Someone of your level shouldn't have even been able to survive five minutes against me, let alone beat me into an unconscious state. Trust me, we don't need a rematch."

"You misunderstand me. I don't want to settle old scores. I want to know where I stand with you now. We've had nearly ten years of training since then. I'd like to know I can still hold my own against you." Shino gestured for him to walk with him through the streets and toward his sanctuary—training ground twelve.

Almond shaped dark eyes narrowed, though there was no mistaking the interest rising in them. To some, the kabuki paint creating lines and angles on the face of the man before him might have been intimidating, but to him, he only wanted...

"You want to spar? To test each other? What makes you think you can even hold a candle to me? I've learned from my mistakes and I won't be a push over, that's for damn sure. I spar with the Kazekage pretty damn regularly."

Shino smiled, an action hidden beneath the collar of his jacket. "Good. Then I won't have to worry about pulling my punches."

"Pulling your punches? Fuck that." Kankurō snorted and scratched at his nose. "I'll be you so black and blue, that no one will recognize you."

"Would you care to wager on that?" He felt like a spider drawing its meal into the web. Kankurō's arrogance would work against him.

"Wager? You want to bet on the outcome? I can handle that. How about ¥20,000 says I beat your ass into the ground with my puppets?"

"I suppose, but I was thinking more along the lines of something different."

Kankurō arched a brow. "Something different?"

"But only if you're interested in high stakes. We could do money if you preferred." He could practically hear the wheels in his opponent's head turning. He gave a silent thanks to Shikamaru for teaching him some of the more intricate ways to fight.

"What sort of stakes?"

He had him. "Sex."

He almost laughed at the look on Kankurō's face. It was priceless. That was probably a wager he had never been offered before, or at least, not as a serious venture.

"Come again?"

"If I win, I want to fuck you."

If not for the high black collar of Kankurō's clothes, he was certain he would have seen him visibly swallow. It was enough of a reaction to bring a smile to his lips. Oh, this was truly going to be an interesting fight.

"That's...say that I agree, what do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

He watched the other's lips part and his eyes go wide, as if he had not expected the question. "I don't know...I...how can you expect me to think when you throw that shit at me?"

He chuckled at the offended tone and walked slowly across the packed dirt of the central portion of the training ground. "I suppose you can think on your reward for a while. You're an honorable shinobi. I doubt you'd try to claim something I could not provide. So, do you want to fight for money, or do we make this spar really interesting?"

Kankurō tightened his hand on the strap of the scroll containing his puppets. "Fine. I'll play your game, but just for the record, I won't lose. I'm a quite a bit stronger than before. Just eating at my chakra with your bugs won't be enough this time."

The scroll on his back was pulled forth and unraveled. A touch of blood and hand seals brought forth two puppets in a gust of smoke. Karasu and Black Ant. Not his most powerful, but then, none of Kankurō's puppets should be underestimated. They were filled with hidden weapons and likely some of the most deadly poisons in the world.

The wild buzz of his insects excited him as much as his own adrenaline. Excitement about the battle. Excitement about the outcome.

Two long ranged fighters faced each other, their eyes intent and focused on each other. He could sense the chakra reserves of Kankurō were much higher than before. Simply forcing him to renew his chakra strings while avoiding attacks would take far too long and be more draining than before.

"Well, you ready...or should I say go?"

Shino chuckled and withdrew a kunai from the pouch on his thigh and tossed it in a sure attack. Of course, it was blocked by the Black Ant puppet, as was expected. Kankurō returned the attack with a few senbon shot from Karasu—easily dodged.

In a way, their back and forth attacks were a testing of sorts between each other. With each attack, they pushed each other a little bit further, seeking out the limits of their opponent. It was very much like foreplay leading up to the main event and he was half-hard already. But if he expected to claim that particular prize, he would need to do more than simply test limits.

He needed to win.

His kikaichū were determined to join in the fight. Their hunger for Kankurō's chakra was palatable. So he released some of the smaller ones to begin eating away at the chakra strings, just as he had all those years ago, all the while sending weapons flying and forcing the attention to him rather than on his insects.

"Ha! Do you think that old trick will work? I've a lot more chakra than I had back then. I can reattach the strings all day and not be weakened."

Shino smiled and sent another kunai in his direction. His mind already had his course of attack firmly implanted. His kikaichū knew their role and immediately swarmed from him in a rush of darkness. He felt almost empty as more than half of his insects left him and went in for a direct attack. Kankurō went on the defensive, but his attention was divided, with Black Ant holding off the swarm while Karasu shot forward toward to attack.

Shino grunted and lunged back just in time to avoid being pierced by a weapon shooting out from Karasu's midsection—a likely poisoned weapon. He cursed under his breath and sent half of his remaining insects in a dispersed attack. They were so small, spotting them in the air would be nearly impossible and he almost crowed with delight when they landed unseen on his opponent's body. Now all he needed to do was keep him too occupied to realize his chakra was being drained at a fast rate than what he should have been expending. 

He was not a fan of close attacks. They were not his strongest area, but he made a point of becoming formidable in taijutsu all the same. This trickery was the only way he could ever hope to beat this opponent. Even with his skills, it was down to pure luck and distraction.

And with that thought, he drew a kunai into each hand and darted in for the attack. With his kikaichū keeping Black Ant occupied, he was taking away a large portion of Kankurō's defense. It was not enough to grant him the win, but it did allow him a chance to move in close and begin attacking with taijutsu.

Simply because Kankurō was a puppeteer, did not make him a slouch in hand-to-hand combat. Shino began to worry if he might not pull through. The Suna shinobi was just as skilled with his physical attacks as he was with the puppets. The only plus was that with the constant blocking and returning of blows, he was unable to maintain precise control over his puppets.

"You're pretty good," commented Kankurō as he blocked another punch.

The words were just arrogant enough to annoy him and spur him on even more. His focus intensified and he set his insects in with small squads. Each kikaichū was only to take a small bit of chakra. It would be unnoticeable for several minutes. His job in the plan was to keep Kankurō too distracted to notice the chakra drain until it was too late.

It was a gradual process, but he began to notice the punches and kicks held less and less power behind them. He was tiring and wondered if he could keep up the defense and attack long enough. His choice of strategy was drawn into question once more when he grunted beneath a particularly strong jab. He blocked and flung Kankurō away from him in order to have a few moments respite from the volley of attacks.

They jumped back and stared at each other, panting heavily. Only the happy buzz of his insects kept him from feeling like a weak fool for attempting such a simple attack plan. He had some small measure of pleasure in knowing the spar had caused the purple face paint to begin to run a bit from the heavy dripping of sweat.

Kankurō reached up to wipe and his face, the motion not even smearing the paint. "Damn bastard. How could I fall for the same trick twice?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he dropped to his knee looking completely drained. His entire body was shaking with the effort to keep moving and the puppets crumpled into lifeless piles of wood and metal without their master to control them.

"Perhaps you should not have underestimated me and assumed I would not use some variant of a tried and true attack." He groaned a little as he walked forward and slumped on the dirt beside him. His insects were happy, but he was utterly drained.

And more aroused than he could ever remember being. It was common to become such during battle and intense spars, but that wasn't the complete reason behind his lust. The wager made before the spar had much to do with his current state. He would not force Kankurō to honor it should he decide he did not wish such. Shino Aburame was no rapist.

"Temari would laugh her ass off at me being bested." Kankurō sighed and fell back onto the dirt. "Can I trust you not to tell her?"

"I'm not one to gossip."

Silence flowed heavily between them before Kankurō finally pulled himself into a sitting position. "I suppose you want to claim your winnings."

"I won't fault you for reneging. I should not have forced such a wager."

Kankurō shook his head. "I was overconfident. And, I never make a bet I'm not willing to pay."

Shino eyed the man, attempting to ascertain the truth in the words. His body thrilled at the thought of having the man that intrigued him so, of having the power and pleasure of him. It had been far too long since he had last sated his lusts on anyone. His body was quivering with excitement to such a degree that the insects inside him answered with increased humming.

"You're sure?"

Kankurō grunted and shifted away. "I told you, I don't make bets just to renege on them. When do you want payment?"

"Now."

oOo

To say that Kankurō was startled was an understatement. He'd expected to be required to meet at some cheap hotel room sometime tonight, not be asked to practically drop trou and bend over. "Here?"

He glanced around the training ground. It was a bit roughed up from their sparring, not to the degree of a spar with his brother, but still enough to show there had been at least some activity in the area. Debt or no, he was not getting fucked in the open, regardless of his honor. He was not so depraved to be into those sorts of kinks. Being a bit of a lady's man, he had been around the block a time or two and fucked some real sex freaks. No bones about it; if he was going to take it up the ass, they were going to move to somewhere secluded.

Shino glanced around the area as well before nodding and turning toward a cluster of trees off to the side. Fire Country was full of trees. Even the village was dotted with groves of trees.

A secluded little grove of trees in an equally secluded training ground. "Why don't we just go to an inn?"

Of course Shino did not respond. What little he knew about the man could be summed up quite easily into one word...quiet. Their dialogue today was more than he had ever expected from him. He was like a ghost, hiding behind thick clothes and dark glasses. That alone brought to rise his natural curiosity. Just what was that man hiding beneath layers of cloth?

They reached the shade of the trees and suddenly he found himself slammed none too easily into the rough bark of one of the larger of trees. It was with enough force to bring to life his long trained self-preservation instinct. Without even thinking, he drew a kunai and brought it to rest just under Shino's jaw. Damn those dark glasses as they hid every inch of his eyes and making him completely unreadable.

His breath stalled as he felt the press of a sharp blade into his neck. That guy was fast, or maybe he was simply able to read him. Not everyone was lucky enough to be wearing glasses that hid every expression.

On instinct, he reached up, ignoring the prick of cool metal against his jaw, and drew the glasses from Shino's face. His breath caught in his chest at the slightly uptilted curve of dark eyes. They looked almost exotic, more so that he had ever seen. Were all of the Aburame possessing of such arresting eyes?

"Are you going to remove that kunai?" asked Shino quietly.

"Are you?"

The quirk of serious lips drew his attention. Being the sort to prefer women did not mean he had no experience with men. In a male dominated field, sometimes there weren't women on long missions. Mission sex was the rawest fucking possible. It wasn't even about pleasure, but merely releasing the tension that built up from the moment of leaving the village.

But this was different. It did not feel like mission sex. And he had to admit, Shino Aburame had very nice lips. They would look spectacular wrapped around his dick.

His throat bobbed as his body began truly warming to the prospect of a good fuck. It had been a few weeks since his last one. Gaara kept him busy of late. Perhaps losing this bet wasn't such a bad thing after all, even if it was him getting fucked.

Shino shifted against him, removing the kunai and pressing against him with enough pressure to allow him to feel the hard erection. His grip on the kunai still pressed to Shino's jaw weakened until he nearly dropped the weapon. The feel of that hardness pressing into him was turning him on more so that he thought was possible. When the other man shifted so to press his hip into that growing hardness, Kankurō's grip on his kunai failed and the sound of metal landing on soft leave strewn ground reached his ears.

He felt a hand lifting to his hood and pushing it back until it fell silently from his head. Fingers fisted in his thick cap of dark hair and tugged until his head was arched. The turtleneck of his shirt was pushed down and lips latched onto the flesh just above his jugular. Holding back a moan, he slammed the back of his head into the trunk of the tree. Fuck, that felt good.

The kunai in Shino's hand fell away as well and his now free hand left his neck and darted beneath the dark clothing Kankurō wore. He swallowed back groan when the fingers teased over the ridges of his stomach before sliding up to pinch at nipples. He wanted to...do something, but his body felt weak under the assault of touches.

And then the press of Shino's body was gone.

They stared at each other. Without his glasses and the high collar pushed down, Shino was a very attractive man. Even his thick curly hair suited him. He watched with stunned eyes as fingers lifted to the edge of the high collared jacket he wore and tugged at a hidden zipper down the front of his shirt, then slid both the thick jacket and shirt from his body, allowing them to fall uncaring to the ground.

Beneath the thick clothes was a pale body, toned to perfection from a shinobi's life. Hard muscles were covered in tautly pulled skin. The muscles of his abdomen rippled as he moved to drop the symbol of his village, worn on his brow, to the ground beside his clothes. 

After that shifting of movement, he remained still and silent. Dark eyes never left him and Kankurō fought the urge to shift under the intensity of them. It was almost as if he was waiting for something.

He gave up on attempting to breathe normally when he realized Shino was waiting for him to begin undressing. It seemed he was allowing him this last chance to escape. And with that, he made his decision. He could not really say it was a choice he would have made if the circumstances were different, but they were what they were and so he made the choice that he did.

He wrapped his hands in the black shirt covering his torso and slowly drew it over his head. He heard the sucking of air from Shino and grinned ferally. Most people assumed he was chubby at first glance. His clothes were baggy and his frame naturally stocky. But, there was nothing but hard muscle covering his chest, arms, and abdomen. It was thicker than most shinobi, who tended to be lean in order to move quickly and agilely in their attacks. Genetics were not so kind to him and as a result, his body was thick and hard.

Shino's surprise passed quickly and he moved close, pressing Kankurō into the tree once more. The rough bark cut into his back, surprising him at how pleasant the mixture of discomfort was. He wasn't surprised when Shino's hand lifted to trace over the paint on his face. It was a special blend, designed to stay where it was until he used the appropriate cleaner to remove it. It took a lot of sweat and body oil for it to come away naturally.

When Shino leaned forward and licked at his lips, he very nearly turned into a puddle. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't that desperate to get off that he should react this way. Perhaps it was the spar that had his endorphins flowing freely. He had never had sex after a spar.

"I can't taste it."

Kankurō grinned. "It's a special blend, completely tasteless. I don't want to be tasting paint all day, you know."

Shino leaned forward again and sucked on Kankurō's lower lip. His teeth nipped at the flesh before pressing close and slipping his tongue inside.

Hot and wet lips glided over each other only a short time before separating. Shino stared at him silently and he growled under his breath. His body was hard. His heart was thumping heavily in his chest. He didn't want any of this slow romantic crap. If he had to get fucked, he wanted it good and hard...because damn it, he was turned on.

His hands darted into Shino's hair and yanked him down. Their lips smashed together with such force that their teeth clashed together. He shoved his tongue forward, intent on dominating the kiss, only to have hands reach around and grab his ass, shoving him even harder against the tree. He might have dominated the kiss, but Shino was dominating his body.

He grunted and rocked into the other man's erection, feeling it rub against his. It was insanity. All he could think of was how good it felt to press against another man—to feel the hardness of muscles instead of soft curves. No mission sex with his teammates had ever felt like this. He was quickly becoming drunk on the taste and feel of Shino Aburame.

Their hips rocked into each other and sweat began beading on their bodies, adding a slickness to their skin. "Fuck," he muttered as he broke the kiss. 

Shino ignored him and redirected his lips to Kankurō's neck and shoulder while his fingers quickly worked to free them both of their pants. The first touch of warm callused hands on his cock nearly caused him to shoot off like an adolescent. He groaned and arched into the touch, savoring the rough scrap of unfamiliar skin on him.

The hand was removed and then Shino pulled away, tugging him down to the makeshift bedding of their clothes. He grunted as he was forced to his knees and then a shouted out in shock as chest and head were pushed down only moments before a tongue was circling around the puckered skin of his anus. Wet and hot were the only words he could form in his mind. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling, yet his body continued to shudder under the assault. Fingers found their way into the opening beside the tongue while another hand darted beneath him to tug at his cock. 

The dual assault was driving him mad. He was panting like a whore, unsure whether to press back or thrust forward. Thick droplets of cum fell from the tip of his cock and splattered on the pile of clothes beneath them. He was going to come if the assault on his body did not stop.

"Fuck...stop...shit, I'm going to come."

It did not stop. He brought a fist to his lips and bit down, hard, in order to muffle his shout as cum began to shoot from him and into Shino's open hand. His entire body went limp and he could barely keep from collapsing. He was so loose and relaxed that the fingers inside him moved about easily. Shino could do whatever he wanted, his body was too pliant to sated to care.

He vaguely felt his pants being completely discarded along with the bandages wrapping his calves. Then, thickness pressed into him and his eyes shot open. He tried to remain loose, not wanting to be sore as hell afterwards. Damn, but Shino was thick and he hadn't taken anything up the ass in a long time.

He felt the heat of Shino's breath on the back of his neck as the man began thrusting. It wasn't exactly smooth, but it wasn't a complete dry fucking. The cum he'd released earlier must have been used for at least some lubrication—what little it could provide.

The slide of their bodies against each other, skin to skin, was enough of a turn on that it was not long before he was growing hard once more. When he began to grunt and pant in time with Shino's thrusts, the thrusts behind him became harder.

"Fuck," he groaned and pressed his face into the thick material of Shino's discarded jacket. He could smell his musky scent and shuddered. His insides were being pegged, his prostate swollen and assaulted with each inward thrust. And the harder the thrusts came, the louder he became.

Shino's hand rubbed over the head of his cock with each inward thrust. A burning began in his balls and he bit his lip to prevent from screaming out. Sweat was rolling from him and he was certain steam was rising from his skin.

Just as he reached the edge, one or two thrusts from completion, they stopped. The hand on his cock dropped away and he was left devoid of any sensation. He twisted around to glare. "Why did you stop?"

Shino's eyes caught the light and nearly reflected it, reminding him of the black diamonds one of Suna's employer's had paid with. He wasn't prepared when fingers fisted in his hair and pulled him to his knees, the pressure of a cock in his ass still heavy inside him. Lips suddenly were on his, the angle not allowing depth, but their tongues completed the distance. 

And the thrusts began anew. 

Kankurō groaned into the pseudo-kiss. His body quickly reached that pinnacle once more, he just needed something to help him reach that end. 

And then Shino's teeth buried themselves in his shoulder with enough force to draw blood. The pain. The faint coppery smell of blood. The feel of the trickle working down his chest. All of it created enough of a final push to throw him over the edge as cum shot out in an arc from his bobbing penis.

He felt the body behind him shudder, immediately followed by the warm rush of semen before they both collapsed in a heap of sweat and messed clothing. Both were panting and no words were exchanged. He felt Shino roll from atop his body and his limp organ pull from his ass. Despite the ache, mild at best, he turned to look at him, eyes skimming his body. He had to get a better look at the man who had given him one of the best fuckings of his life.

As someone with a keen eye due to years of having to gauge the quality of wood, it did not take long for him to find the multitude of small holes in Shino's skin. They weren't huge, yet were easily noticeable. He'd heard of the Aburame clan housing their symbiotic insects in their body, but he had never actually seen the exits himself.

When Shino opened his eyes and saw him staring at the holes dotting more heavily on his arms and chest, sporadically everywhere else, he reached immediately for the heavy shirt and jacket. On instinct, he shot out a hand and prevented the escape. One hand reached out to stroke over the tiny hole in wonder as a question formed on his lips. "Why don't they bleed?"

oOo

Shino shivered at the touch of a callused thumb over one of the holes his kikaichū used to enter and exit his body. They covered him and were the reason his clan covered themselves from head to toe. Others, civilians mostly, but some shinobi as well, were bothered by them.

The thumb brushed the hole again and he completely forgot the question. "What?"

"Do they bleed?" asked Kankurō

He shook his head, voice barely a whisper as he answered. "The kikaichū have a secretion that makes the places they use as exits hard and healed, similar to scar tissue but with more mobility. They don't bleed after the initial creation of the hole."

"What does it feel like?"

Shino could not understand his curiosity. Most were disturbed by it. Only Kiba and Hinata never judged him. Neither showed any disgust at him for it. Not even Kurenai could say the same. She never judged him, but he could easily see how uncomfortable he made her.

"I feel a constant hum when they are happy. It's always there."

"Do you understand them?"

"They don't speak in words, but...it's difficult to explain. The chemicals they release are interpreted by my brain. It takes years to learn to communicate fluidly with them."

"Strange, but Suna has her own strange clan specialties. I would expect the same in all the villages."

Other than his clan members, Kankurō was one of the first to accept who he was so easily. He was almost shamed with what he had done to him, nearly forcing him to have sex when it was obviously not something he cared to participate in. If not for the wager between them, he would never have given any thought to such.

Kankurō released his arm and stood with a wince. He grabbed his shirt and wrinkled his nose at the stains of semen. "Damn. Next time, we do this, we do it in an inn or my room or somewhere not outside. I'm practically doing a walk of shame here."

Next time?

Shino continued to kneel wide-eyed on the ground, unsure how to respond to the statement. He watched as the other man adjusted his trousers before turning his shirt inside out and slipping it on with a wrinkling of his nose. He then picked up his discarded bandages and shoved them in his pocket.

"I won't lose next time," stated Kankurō plainly. "You'd better be ready to pay that price when the time comes."

With that said, he turned and left Shino staring after him. A small smile curved his lips and he felt the contented hum of his insects. Both sides of the unity were sated. He relaxed and began to redress. That next time could not come fast enough.


End file.
